


Had I Known....

by Lilbit173



Category: The Bone Witch
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Love, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Rating: M, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbit173/pseuds/Lilbit173
Summary: Tea has been banished by Prince Kance from Odalia. Where will she go? Who will leave with her? Will Kalen's feelings for her be brought up again?





	Had I Known....

I was still pained over my banishment as I quietly packed a small bag to take with me to Odalia. “Tea?” Came a low voice at the door.  _Kalen_. I opened the door slowly but threw myself in his arms as soon as he entered the room. “You know I’m coming with you,” he murmured into my hair. “I know,” I answered back softly. I had already spoken with my brother of my plans. He wanted a day to sort things out with Inessa but I didn’t want to wait. “Fox will be a day behind us,” I told him as I slowly eased away from him to grab my things. “No time to waste, I imagine,” Kalen replied, lost in thought.    
   
   We left in the early afternoon riding together on Chief. We slipped out before anyone else knew we were leaving. We wanted to avoid any fanfare or admonishments on our departure.  _Tea, please be careful_ _,_ Fox pleaded with silently.  _I will_ , I answered. We rode for a few hours until the light began to fade over the horizon. Chief quietly padded along as we rode in silence. My mind kept wandering back to our time in the garden only nights earlier where Kalen confessed his love for me. I could feel every inch of him as we rode along. The muscles in his arms as they wrapped around me. The feel of his breathe against my ear as his chest rose and fell against my back. Occasionally, he would kiss the back of my neck, my ears, my hair, and my body would shiver. “Are you cold? Maybe we should stop for the night. You need your strength for tomorrow.” Kalen scanned the horizon. “I know of an empty farmhouse not far from here. Kance, Khalad, and I used to play around there as children,” he said softly, as the memories of his childhood danced in his head. I simply nodded. I didn’t know what would happen tomorrow when we reachedOdalia and it would be wise to heed Kalen’s advice on resting. But the last thing on my mind was rest. I blushed as I imagined the things I would rather be doing.    
   
     We reached the old farmhouse just as twilight arrived. The soft blow from the wind made the old house creak and groan but I felt no fear of the abandoned place. As we dismounted and walked towards the house, I pulled a small treat from my bag for Chief. He graciously accepted it and made himself comfortable in front of the house. I knew we would not be caught unaware with him guarding the house. The house contained only one room where there was a hearth, a table, and a small bed. Kalen started a fire with a small rune and scraps of kindling he found out front.  The light danced on the walls and gave the place a very homely, welcoming feel despite the sparseness of it. I wondered about the family who lived here previously. I glanced at the brush that was on the table. I saw no clothes and nothing else except a small used candle on the table next to the brush. I turned to Kalen to ask him if he knew anything about them when I noticed a very dark, hungry look in his eyes when he glanced my way. My heart jumped in my throat as he quickly crossed the expanse of the room in two long strides and kissed me thoroughly where I stood.    
   
     “I know you need your rest....” he began to explain but I didn’t give him a chance to finish. I had been imagining being alone with him the entire ride over here and now that I had that I wasn’t going to let him talk himself out of it. I pulled his black tunic up to reveal his muscled abdomen and I ran my hands up his body which caused him to do a swift intake of breath at my touch. His fingers twined into my hair and he pulled me closer to him. His other hand roamed up and down my back and landed on my bottom as he squeezed it possessively and brought me as close as our bodies could with our clothes on. He pulled the tunic off and I nervously reached for his pants when he grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips. “You don’t need to be nervous. I would never hurt you,” he muffled as he kissed my fingers. “I-I know…” I stammered. “I don’t want to appear inexperienced,” I told him shyly. He laughed deep in his throat and asked, “and I suppose I  _am_ experienced?” A puzzled look crossed my face, causing him to explain. “Tea, how much time do you think I had to myself as Kance’s personal bodyguard? And then I went from  _his_ personal bodyguard to a certain asha’s who can be very demanding with my time,” he smirked in a playful way. 

     I slapped him softly but the knowledge that he was as new to this as I was suddenly gave me more courage than it should have.  I made a quick check of my  _ V _ _ eil _  rune to avoid any eavesdropping Fox may inadvertently do  and felt relieved to know it was still in place .  I began kissing  his throat more confidently and trailed  the kisses down his abdomen where I unfastened his pants to let them drop. I had heard stories from other  asha  about things they would do with some of the  Deathseekers  so I didn’t think  I was flying blind  completely  when I grabbed him and slowly kissed his  manhood, causing him to do a low groan that only empowered me to go further. I caressed him as I kissed and began to flick my tongue and finally took him in my mouth, which caused him to gasp and thrust deeper into my mouth.  This felt so powerful in a way that was distinct from magic . I was controlling him not with runes and spells but with my body and  I felt drunk  off of the knowledge that I was  able to elicit those responses out of him. 

     I felt him tense and jerk  and then  he swiftly picked me up and roughly threw me on the bed . “Not yet,” he said gruffly and  he began to kiss me as he  removed  the thin shift I had on when I removed  my  _ hua _ _.  _ He stopped for a moment and simply looked at me . Taking in everything that I was , down to the scar on my thigh. Tears gathered in my eyes from the look of sheer love I saw in his. He gently began to kiss my neck, repeating the  professions of love he gave me a few nights ago.   “I promised to worship you with my body and my soul  and I meant it ,” he whispered as he ran his hands over my belly and down between my legs.  He began to kiss his way down to where his hands gently caressed me and I gasped when I felt his tongue lick me as a finger slid in. My body bucked under his hands and mouth as I pressed against his head with my hands, urging him to continue what he was doing. A loud moan escaped my lips when he slipped a second finger inside me and continued to rhythmically use his tongue. This white hot heat began to grow in the pit of my belly and I yelled out his name just as the heat took me over, causing me to have spasms of the most delicious kind. 

    I could feel him smiling against my skin as he trailed his kisses back to my lips, now with more urgency than before. “This may hurt a little,” he whispered as he moved over me and nudged my legs apart. I was still quivering when he began to slowly enter me. He kissed me all over my eyes, my lips, my nose as he tried to take my mind off of what he was going to do when he suddenly thrust himself in as deep as he could go, causing me to gasp loudly. He didn’t move but continued his kisses, his murmurs of love and worship as my body slowly adjusted to having him there. When he noticed my body was not as tense, he began to slowly thrust in and out, causing that white heat I had earlier start to build again. I ran my nails down his back when he began to thrust harder, now more insistent than before with getting as deep as he could in each thrust, causing me to cry out repeatedly. I felt like I was on the brink again of that amazing explosion of feeling and emotion when he himself cried out my name and as soon as I felt his seed inside of me my body convulsed.  I instinctively arched my back to take in all of him, not wanting to ever let him go. 

    He lay there on top of me, panting and sweating and  exquisite  as he sighed with content. I kissed every inch of his face, willing him not to move a single muscle away from me. I don’t know how long we lay there. I don’t know how many times I told him I loved him. But I remember the feeling of absolute bliss being in his arms until sunrise. At dawn, we slowly got up to continue our trip to  Odalia . He had such a gentle look in his eyes every time he looked at me. If I had known that would be our only night together while he was alive, I would have stayed in that farmhouse forever with him. As it was, fate had different plans for us. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the trilogy written by Rin Chupeco. I wrote this at the end of Book 1 - The Bone Witch, in which it was revealed that the lover Tea raised from the dead was Kalen and not Kance as the book was possibly leading you to believe. Once I wrote this, I read book 2 and 3 and then I saw where Kalen really died. But at the time, I didn't know if it would ever say where they spent their first night or when. I love them together. Their loyalty to each other is surpassed by none and I love how the three books weave them together. 
> 
> Side note: the words in italics are meant to represent Tea and her brother Fox speaking telepathically to each other, as he is her familiar since she raised him from the dead and they are forever connected. They use magic spells/runes to veil their thoughts from each other just as Kalen uses runes as a Deathseeker to use magic (or light fires). 
> 
> If you have not read the series, I highly recommend it! I plan to add to the stories from the book to include some of the other characters that are in the series since there are so many amazing relationships in the book.


End file.
